


Behold the Bridegroom Cometh

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: For the Snape100 challenge 668: "Snapean Advent Carols - Behold the Bridegroom," based on the Advent carol"Behold the Bridegroom Cometh."





	

Severus knew that “Behold, the Bridegroom Cometh” was a traditional Advent carol, but the title always struck him as obscene.  Either that, or too much information. 

Too much information, in this case.  Remus had been away when Dumbledore had decided his method of death, so Severus couldn’t warn his lover.  Of course, Remus had had no idea.  Remus had assumed the worst and moved on quickly, however, marrying a pretty young auror.  A _female_ auror.    

Severus stood under an invisibility cloak, peering in their front window, burning with jealousy.  Remus and Tonks placed presents under a tree.

Severus turned away. 


End file.
